In many industrial applications, robots are used for storage and retrieval of items. In warehouses, shelving racks are constructed for storage of items. The shelving racks typically have multiple vertical levels. Each vertical level typically is divided horizontally to provide individual, compartmentalized storage slots into which items, such as pallets, are stored. The robots, which move both vertically and horizontally between the shelving racks, place the pallets in the shelving racks for storage and also pick up and carry the pallets away from the shelving racks for retrieval. It often takes skilled operators to control the robots due to current control interfaces. The poor control interface often leads to a steep learning curve to successfully operate the systems.
Furthermore, the robotic systems fail to address common issues in inventory management. Poor access to access to inventory makes it difficult to track inventory quantity and status, especially with diverse product lines. Additionally, current systems make it difficult to determine the points of shrinkage, destruction, or other inventory loss.
This invention addresses those and other issues.